Just Like That
by g3ozLizh
Summary: Written purely out of boredom and impulse. One-shot! Please read and review!!! Can she really forget him... just like that?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to it's great creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Author's Note: WAFFness beware!!!

****

JUST LIKE THAT…

__

By: g3ozLizh

__

Am I just suppose to let you go

When you're so close

Here in my heart is where you'll stay

Not her, but me who loves you most.

Kiss the pain goodbye

From night till the break of dawn

I open my eyes and hope to see

You're beside me, not gone.

Sometimes I laugh

Sometimes I scoff

Though all I really want deep within

Is for you to see the cryin'.

I've waited so long

Hoped for that one thing

I'm holding on

Wanting to be strong.

And yet all you do is forget

Forget the past

Forget everything

Forget me ….

But not her.

Why?

Was loving me so hard

Why?

Must forgetting be a sin.

I keep a picture of you

Etched in my heart, in my soul

In that way nobody can take

The one thing I have of you.

Memories gone by I cherished

They may only be of you and me bickering

They may only be of you and me teasing

Yet my yearning they appease.

So why do I brush you off now

When you reach to kiss

So why do I stay away now

When you're here and I'm here.

You save me

Yet you take that salvation away

You touch me

Yet you don't linger.

So don't blame me

If I say goodbye

So don't blame me

If I say 'even if you try'.

For you have left me

Just like that…

Where have all those loving gone?

When has my heart gone cold?

What have gone during those years?

Why am I letting go?

Just like that.

Just.

Like.

That.

The train whizzed pass her and yet she found herself not lost, not one who has been left behind. Her luggage suddenly felt heavier as though pulling her to stay. Yet a lightening feeling, one that made her feel as light as a sakura petal floating in the wind, overwhelmed her. Warmed her.

Light and warm. That was what he made her feel like, when he held her in his arms.

So she found a bench to sit on and waited. The people were thinning out and from where she was sitting, she has an almost complete privacy. Still _she_ waited. Only this time, she knew that he would come. Not to _her _but to the one whose heart he broke.

And then she saw him, coming --- no --- _running_ towards her.

"To me…"

When he reached her, she smiled up at him. "You're late." A smile that exuded genuineness --- pure and simple --- as compared to her usual suggestive and sly smiles.

He grinned down at her and in that moment, his eyes held everything for her to see, his gaze held everything for her to feel. 

He shoved both hands into his pockets with his trademark grin only this time it radiated a soothing glow of gentleness and sincerity… and relief and appreciation rather than the usual aplomb and carefreeness.

"And still you didn't get angry and got on that train."

Her face grew serious. She cast her eyes downward then slowly blinked them up. "No. I didn't." Then she tore her gaze away and turned her head to the side, watching the sun set over the horizon. "And I don't know why I did." She added quietly, so quiet that Sano could have easily missed it.

But he did not.

He felt his chest tighten in pain at her words. Reluctantly, he sat beside her and she had to avert, not abruptly but also uncertainly, her pearl black eyes away to keep from meeting his rich chocolate ones.

He reached out and placed his callused hands on top of her pale delicate hands, ones that have saved his friends and him in more than one occasion, before slowly closing his fingers around hers in a tight yet gentle hold.

"I… don't know where to start, how to say all the things that I want to say to you." He continued to focus his eyes on her at the same time willing her with them to face him. "I'm not really good at this." His voice held a tinge of shyness and something which she could not decipher.

With the last line, her eyelids faltered a bit as though she did not believe him. Her thoughts seem to go:_ You won her over. How can you say that you're not good at it?_

He took both her hands in his now, clasping them together with closed fists. With him holding her like this, her body leaned closer but still she refuse to meet his eyes. She was afraid that if she did, she would drown in their depths and never come out of the surface without needing to breathe in his love to keep her alive.

He caressed her cheek and her eyes turned to the corners slightly before staring back straight ahead, away from him.

"Too much time had passed and I'm not going to let another moment pass by…"

She may not be looking at him and she may not be feeling the same way anymore but she would hear whatever he has to say. He wished that somehow, that would move her heart to understand, and forgive. It is his only hope.

And in the faintest and sincerest utterance, the lowest of all murmurs that only the heart could perceive due to its more inclination to feeling rather than to hearing, he bared his heart to her. "Aishiteru."

Once, twice did her eyelids shut. Only then did she let her eyes sought the windows of her soul_mate_. And as she had predicted, she drowned in them.

Tears welled up in her eyes and time chose that moment to stand still.

His lips were warm and considerably soft. 

Her breath caught when his tongue slipped between her ruby-colored mouth and she shivered all over despite the hotness of his tongue. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, as she surrendered to the feeling that only within his arms she could ever experience. 

Peace, happiness and love. For almost all her life she has been searching for them only to realize now that all three resides within the security of his arms.

As they slightly pulled apart, she grinned foxily and already, the tears had ceased falling.

"I knew you'd eventually say that."

So she forgave him and loved him in return despite the hurt and the risk. When it's fated to be, it will happen; no matter what trials and pain one had undertaken.

For love is just like that…

Together, Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi watched the sun dip into disappearance as it marked the _end_ of a harsh day to the _dawn_ of many moonlight nights ahead.

****

The End

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is my first poetry-fic (if there ever is one) so be gentle on me. ^_^ Reviews are needed (I want to know if I'm completely hopeless or not with poetry writing!!!).

This poetry-fic can be related to my other song-fic "I Love You" but it is not in any way the continuation. n_n


End file.
